1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mounting spacers for circuit boards. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for easily and quickly mounting a motherboard to a computer chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
During assembly of a computer, the computer motherboard must be fastened to the computer frame or chassis to secure the board during use against undesired movement relative to the chassis. In existing systems, the motherboard is mounted to the computer chassis using screws or bolts which are typically made of electrically conductive metal. The screws are inserted into any of several mounting holes in the motherboard, which are aligned with corresponding holes on the computer chassis. After insertion of the screws, an installer uses a screwdriver to tighten the screws and thereby securely mount the motherboard to the computer.
The mounting holes on the motherboard are often surrounded by a grounding pad. The grounding pad is a conductive surface that is used as an electrical ground for the motherboard. After mounting, the heads of the metal mounting screws contact the pads on the motherboard and thereby provide an electrical ground interface.
There are certain drawbacks associated with using screws to mount a motherboard to a computer chassis. One such drawback is the great amount of time it takes for an installer to insert the screws through the multiple mounting holes and then tighten each screw onto the motherboard. This process is tedious and time-consuming. It is also time-consuming to remove the screws in order to remove the motherboard from the chassis for purposes such as repairs or maintenance.
There is, therefore, a need for a device that may be used to easily and quickly mount a motherboard to a computer chassis. Preferably, the device should secure the motherboard to the chassis without requiring screws. Additionally, the device preferably should be usable with existing motherboard designs and should also be capable of providing an electrical ground interface for the motherboard.
The aforementioned needs are satisfied by the present invention. In one aspect of the invention, there is disclosed a method of removably mounting a planar electrical component to a chassis. The method comprises positioning a first fastener of a mounting device adjacent a mounting slot in the chassis, inserting the first fastener of the mounting device through the mounting slot in the chassis, releasing the mounting device so that the first fastener clamps onto the chassis through the mounting slot, positioning a second fastener of the mounting device adjacent a mounting hole on the planar electrical component, and inserting the second fastener of the mounting device into the mounting hole until the second fastener clamps onto the planar electrical component through the mounting hole.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method of removably mounting a planar electrical component to a chassis. The method comprises inserting a first fastener of a mounting device into a mounting slot in the chassis so that the first fastener compresses the chassis between the first fastener and a spacer portion of the mounting device, and inserting a second fastener of the mounting device into a mounting hole in the planar electrical component so that the second fastener compresses the planar electrical component between the second fastener and the spacer portion.
In another aspect of the invention, there is disclosed a method of removably mounting a planar electrical component to a chassis. The method comprises inserting a first fastener of a mounting device into a mounting hole of the planar electrical component so that the first fastener clamps onto the planar electrical component, and inserting a second fastener of the mounting device into a mounting slot in the chassis so that the second fastener clamps onto the chassis to thereby attach the planar electrical component to the chassis.
In yet another aspect of the invention, there is disclosed a method of removably mounting a planar electrical component to a chassis. The method comprises clamping the chassis between a first fastener and a spacer of a mounting device, and clamping the planar electrical component between a second fastener and the spacer of the mounting device so that the planar electrical component is spaced apart from the chassis by a distance substantially equal to the height of the spacer of the mounting device.